The uprising
by Mudtalon215
Summary: this is how I believe this book should have ended, you could call it a fan fiction chapter 11


Chapter 11

By Holly Orwig (Mudtalon)

The other animals knew that it was time to rise up against the pigs, which now were no better than Jones. Benjamin told the pigeons to find Snowball, because at least with Snowball in charge they were not slaves. That night the Animals all gathered inside the Barn locking the door behind them. Once every one gathered the meeting began.

Benjamin said, "It is time to revolt against the pigs we are worse off than before; when Jones was in charge. I have called the Pigeons to find Snowball to help us get rid of Napoleon."

"Napoleon said that Snowball was a traitor," said one of the oldest hens.

"He lied" said Muriel.

"What about the Dogs?!" another hen cried.

"The horses and cows are large enough to chase them away," Benjamin spoke.

Then a pigeon flew down and said, "We have found him, and he will be here as soon as he can."

"We must adjourn this meeting for now until Snowball arrives," Benjamin said.

Then all of the animals returned to their stalls to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning Napoleon had all of the animals awaken early to gather the wheat for the harvest. They obeyed to keep Napoleon from finding out about their plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Snowball entered in the back of the barn and was met by Benjamin.

"Comrade Benjamin, what do you call me for? Is it time to rebel against Napoleon to free this farm from the clutches of this cruel dictator?" Asked Snowball

"Yes, we are worse off than when Jones was around. We feel that it is time that we get rid of him."

"Have you told the others of your idea?"

"Yes, we all agree I believe it is time to call everyone to the barn for a meeting."

Benjamin then went to everyone's stall to gather them into the barn. Once the animals gathered the meeting started.

"Comrades I have come to aid you in this time of need. Please accept my help to rid you of this cruel tyrant and end the rein of Dogs and Pigs," said Snowball.

"Please tell us how to send those pigs away so we may be free," said the hens.

"The horses and cows will chase the dogs. Once the dogs are gone then we will take care of the pigs."

They spent the next two hours making plans for the assault the next morning. Then all of the animals got some rest to prepare for the battle.

The next morning the animals readied for the battle. Then the Pigs came out from the farmhouse and tried to hunt down the others, when the horses attacked the dogs chasing them to the property line. Then Snowball leapt from the brush and attacked Napoleon. The chickens and geese pecked at the other pigs. The horses then rejoined the fight to help chase the pigs out.

"You are a cruel dictator; I am here to free the farm," said Snowball scraping Napoleon with his foot.

"Traitor, prepare to be slain by the dogs," Napoleon said before he tried to call the dogs which didn't come, for they had been chased away, and were too scared to return. "What, Where are those mutts? Uh-oh, time to go." Then Napoleon ran far away never to be seen again.

The animals had succeeded Napoleon was gone. Then the cat mysteriously showed up after the battle; the cat had been hiding in the rafters of the barn. The rats were coming from the all of their holes that they lived inside. All of the less active animals were coming from the places in which they had hidden.

All of the animals agreed that they would govern the farm together. There are no rulers, and they would make all of the decisions together. The animals were able to set up and make new ways of running their government.

to keep the stalls and other buildings from toppling over ; the animals that they would need to deal with humans to get wood and nails. The animals also built the second windmill to light their homes and make life easier. They all were no longer under the rule of dictators. The animals' life was easier because they only worked when the farm needed to be maintained. All of the animals began to like the new way of life that they now lived.


End file.
